I need a hero
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Tras la segunda guerra mundial decidieron ocultarse, más de cincuenta años después unos seres los forzarán a salir, las naciones son su objetivo. Ahora la batalla por el mundo está por iniciar… Shonen ai, multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I need a hero**

_**Resumen: **__Eran pocos los minutos de paz que le quedaban al mundo pues entre la oscuridad de las sombras, bajo el manto de misterio y protegidos por el anonimato, unas fuerzas se preparaban para iniciar una pelea. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia ficticia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro._

_**Prólogo**_

_Porque incluso los héroes tienen sus momentos de debilidad, de duda y necesitan de alguien que los acompañe… _

Extendió los brazos; el viento parecía acariciarle el rubio cabello, moviéndole Nantucket; la brisa le rozaba el rostro y sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el fresco aroma a mar. La luz de la luna le dio un toque plateado a su blanca piel, de tal forma que resultaba tan atractivo como hipnotizante. Escondió los hermosos ojos azules tras los parpados, había optado por dejar a Texas en el hotel; un par de gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y él se avergonzó de tal comportamiento.

Pues un héroe no mostraba tal grado de debilidad, aunque últimamente no se sentía como un héroe, siempre había creído que estos eran amados y él definitivamente no se sentía así… no cuando sus compañeros se alejaban en cuanto él llegaba o hacían claras muecas de fastidio, tan directo que no podía ignorarlos… por más que quería, por más que siempre lo hiciera ¿para qué fijarse en la atmosfera que le rodeaba, si ésta en su mayoría era hostil? Y menos cuando su propia gente, sus hijos le negaban…

Su cuerpo sufrió una sacudida e hizo un esfuerzo por ahogar el sollozo atorado en la garganta. Enfocó su atención en el sonido de las olas al chocar contra las piedras. La distancia que lo separaba del mar era enorme, pero no era la primera vez que saltaba, aunque el motivo sí cambiaba. Sabía que no le pasaría nada y francamente necesitaba esa sensación de caída, de abandono por unos instantes de su ser.

Inhaló y giró, dándole la espalda a la inmensidad que se extendía frente a él, dio un paso atrás y cayó, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, la libertad que solo el aire chocar casi con violencia podía darle, era una sensación tan similar al vuelo, a la libertad…

Luego el férreo golpe del mar. Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua salada, pero no se ahogó, ni siquiera el ardor que cualquier persona pudiera haber sentido, fue percibido por la nación. También disfrutó del hundimiento de su cuerpo, de sentirse por un efímero instante ajeno. Como si todo lo que le agobiara hubiera sido abandonado en el aire y ahora el mar lo limpiara, lo terminara de liberar… lo dejaba llegar a un sueño profundo en el que quería quedarse.

Sin embargo poco a poco el ascenso llegó, de manera natural su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, a buscar nuevamente el aire. Lo primero en salir fue la cabeza, la cual movió quitándose los cabellos de los ojos, escupió agua y el golpe del viento le llegó de la misma forma que el de la realidad, su realidad.

Lentamente nadó a la costa, quedándose acostado en la arena, con la mirada perdida en el nocturno cielo. Sin pensar, sin ver, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sentir.

—Es relajante ¿verdad? —escuchó una suave voz a sus espaldas. El rubio no tuvo la necesidad de levantarse, o girar el rostro para saber quién era, lo conocía a la perfección—. Yo también suelo hacerlo, cuando todo está por estallar… cosa que también me sucede seguido.

El recién llegado no esperó respuesta, sabía que no se la daría, después de todo él era de los pocos que lo conocían en esos momentos de debilidad… Se sentó a su lado, con la cabeza recargada en los brazos, que a su vez estaban posados en las rodillas. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, extrañado del silencio de su interlocutor. Su negro cabello se movía graciosamente según el mandato del voluble viento. El joven sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, el cual posó en sus labios. Cubriendo con la mano derecha la pequeña llama que formó y le dio el primer golpe, amaba sentir la cálida sensación de la nicotina correr por su garganta.

Permanecieron en la misma postura varios minutos más, con el ruido de las olas golpear y el aire silbar como únicos sonidos. Haciéndose compañía el uno al otro. Al recién llegado le pasaron miles de palabras por la cabeza, para decirle al rubio, pero no se animó a soltar ninguna, ya que aunque le remordiera la conciencia había una parte muy decidida dentro de sí que odiaba a su acompañante y, también otra que lo admiraba, que lo apreciaba…

Después de todo, ellos no eran los únicos culpables de lo que ocurría en el mundo, no era por sus decisiones que las cosas pasaban… Se golpeó la frente con la mano. La depresiva actitud del estadounidense se le estaba contagiando. Gruñó por lo bajo y se acostó también en la arena, con la cabeza a unos centímetros de la ajena, donde los ébanos mechones acariciaban a los dorados. Extendió los brazos y quedó en la misma posición que el rubio de ojos azules. A unos centímetros su mano de la otra, por lo que respirando profundo; se animó y la colocó encima, en un gesto amistoso; sintiendo la frialdad de los blancos y delgados dedos, aún húmedos.

—No estás solo Alfred, nunca lo has estado —murmuró, tan quedamente que no estaba seguro de que le escucharan. El mencionado giró la mano, estrechando con fuerza los dedos.

—Gracias Alejandro —fue la silenciosa respuesta. Pues las palabras no necesitaban ser dichas para entenderse, ya que había veces en que el silencio también hablaba.

La temperatura descendió unos cuantos grados más y fue el momento de ponerse de pie, para regresar al hotel. Aún quedaban varios días de junta y puntos por acordar.

Al llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones, una al lado de la otra se quedaron unos instantes enfrente de las puertas, sin querer separarse. Uno deseaba invitar al otro a su habitación, el otro esperaba que lo hiciera, considerando incluso el ofrecerse. Ninguno dijo nada.

Y se adentraron, cerrándose la puerta, negándose a pasar la noche juntos, pese a sus deseos, algo dentro de ellos era aún más fuerte que su voluntad, que sus anhelos.

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir. Pese a que sería de las últimas oportunidades que ambos tendrían para descansar. Los últimos momentos de paz que al mundo le quedaban, pues entre la oscuridad de las sombras, bajo el manto de misterio y protegidos por el anonimato, unas fuerzas se preparaban para iniciar una pelea por el mundo y sabían dónde atacar.

**Notas del fanfic: **

_Antes que nada gracias por leer :D_

_Veamos qué decir… La idea surgió por la canción de Héroe de Skillet (principalmente y la suma de otras… que ya iré poniendo), después de ver el video con imágenes de Alfred, me propuse hacerla un fanfic, que inicialmente sería un one-shot, pero tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza, que mí se dijo pues únelas y crea algo más grande… pero aún no estoy totalmente segura. Espero no suene mal, pero mucho dependerá de la aceptación, si no gusta ¿qué caso tiene que esté publicado? _

_Ahora si lo continuara cuál creen que sería la mejor pareja para Alfred, estoy entre Rusia, Inglaterra, México, Canadá y… aunque usted no lo crea Alemania xD (originalmente iba a ser con él) jajaja tan poquitas opciones ¿verdad?_

_Ahora mmm Alejandro es la versión masculina de México (en lo personal prefiero que sea chica, pero en esta ocasión se me antojó que fuera varón, algo pasó xD). Esa parte está ubicada geográficamente en Acapulco, en específico La Quebrada. No habrá __casi__ contenido histórico, porque si me meto en ello no podría continuarlo por lo cercano que está el inicio de mi quinto y absorbente semestre._

_Saludos ¿review? __**Pues son los lectores con sus comentarios los que le dan vida a una historia, nosotros como autores sólo les damos el cuerpo. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I need a hero**

_Llevaban tanto tiempo en esa dimensión, que conocían la historia del mundo, de cada país mejor que sus habitantes. Sin embargo no habían olvidado su propósito y el plan ya iba a entrar en la segunda etapa._

La niebla rodeaba el aislado lugar, la gélida temperatura no permitía la existencia de vida. Sin embargo, en aquel desolado panorama, varios seres de tierras tan lejanas que los hombres desconocían, se enlistaban para lo que sería una batalla por el dominio, una en la que el ser humano no era el objetivo a vencer.

Llevaban mucho tiempo planeándolo, el primer paso estaba hecho: la infiltración se había logrado con éxito. Ahora era el momento de entrar en la segunda fase de la estratagema y hacer que "ellos" salieran. Esperaban una confrontación directa o no daría resultadoy estaban dispuestos a atacar por los frentes que fueran necesarios.

_Hay veces en que prefiere no pensarlo. Ignorar lo que su cuerpo le dice, lo que sus sentimientos le piden. Porque querer es un acto de fe y él ya no la tenía…_

México respiró profundamente mientras sentía la brisa acariciarle el rostro, el fresco aroma del mar inundaba sus fosas nasales y cada que cerraba los ojos podía escuchar la alegre risa de su población, divirtiéndose en las bellas costas de Acapulco. Ya extrañaba esa cálida sensación, era vigorizante estar nuevamente en sus tierras.

Sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que llevaba en los blancos pantalones, lo llevó a sus labios, para posteriormente prenderlo, realizando formas con las nubes que salían de sus labios y nariz, para entretenerse y distraerse. Pasó la mano izquierda por su negro cabello, llevándoselo para atrás, mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de esa noche.

En su mente se repetía la imagen de lo ocurrido, como si de una película se tratara, visualizaba con perfecta claridad el tono que la luz de la luna le daba en la piel al gringo, del empapado cabello y de las desgraciadas gotas que lo provocaban. La imagen había resultado tan atractiva que no pudo evitar acercarse, hablarle, ni siquiera entendía por qué había intentando hacerle compañía, hace tiempo ya que él se mantenía alejado, indiferente…

—Claro, tanto que te hubiera encantado pasar la noche entre las sábanas de su habitación —le replicó una molesta voz en su mente, llena de ironía.

—Tsk —ni forma alguna de negarlo. Resistió la enorme tentación de chocar la cabeza contra el muro de su habitación, ¡maldito gringo, con cara de niño bonito! ¡Lo calentaba! Refunfuñó mientras salía y aporreaba la habitación de a lado. Sin contemplación alguna, sin saber de las emociones que en su interior reinaban y eran ocultas tras la sonriente careta.

Tras unos segundo de insistente golpeteo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una hamburguesa, primero, luego una radiante sonrisa y ahí estaba el estadounidense, tan alegre como siempre. México suspiró, preguntándose por qué le daba tanta importancia a una noche, cuando el sujeto de sus pensamientos lucía tan indiferente.

—Vámonos o llegaremos tarde… otra vez —casi gruñó el moreno, notando el tono ligeramente más brusco.

—Claro, claro —replicó Estados Unidos en su fastidioso sonsonete y manteniendo la risueña mueca, sin dar muestra de extrañeza por el cambio en el tono usado por su interlocutor—. No quiero que Iggy me vuelva a sermonear. Por cierto me agarras esto.

Y ahí estaba México, cargando dos enormes vasos de refresco, una hamburguesa, un hot dog, unas barras de chocolate y unas palomitas.

—Estúpido gringo abusivo —refunfuñó el mexicano entre sorbidos. "No soy el burro de carga de nadie y si _ayudo_ tomaré al menos la mitad, ja, faltaba más" iba pensando el joven.

Las personas los veían curiosos. Algunos incluso se detenían a observar como el alimento era devorado por el par.

—Alejandro, lo juro, no recuerdo que tu país fuera tan caluroso —murmuró el rubio, intentándole exprimir más refresco a un vacío bote. El mexicano volteó a verlo e inmediatamente lo lamentó, ¡maldito gringo!, volvió a pensar y más malditas aún las gotas de sudor que se resbalaban por su cuello, las mejillas coloradas y esos labios entre abiertos.

Desvió rápidamente la mirada y agradeció mentalmente la llegada a la hermosa y veraniega casa que había sido rentada para esa ocasión.

Con cierta torpeza el anfitrión tecleó el número y abrió la puerta. El fresco del aire acondicionado les dio la gloriosa bienvenida. Realmente hacía mucho calor ese día, cosa que le extrañó ligeramente al mexicano.

Los demás países ya estaban reunidos, sentados alrededor de la inmensa mesa que se posaba en el blanco comedor. Los norteamericanos suspiraron con alivio al notar su exacta llegada, sobre todo porque eso les ahorraba los agudos comentarios sobre puntualidad y las siempre directas "indirectas" de Alemania e Inglaterra.

_Contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar en esa junta los puntos a tratar no tenían relación con el clima, economía o problemas bélicos._

Cuando los recién llegados ocuparon su lugar dio inicio la Junta de Países Sección A-20. Ambos recorrieron con la mirada los lugares vacantes, Turquía e India aún no llegaban y eso les preocupaba, pues no habían enviado notificación alguna de que fueran a faltar.

—¿México, los sientes? —le preguntó Alemania en cuanto el mencionado se acomodó.

El joven negó con la cabeza, naciones extranjeras únicamente los sentía a ellos. De Corea del Sur, China ya había informado no se presentaría. Indonesia, Sudáfrica y Arabia Saudita habían avisado que no iban a llegar.

—Espera, India acaba de ingresar en parte de mi territorio marítimo, en unas horas tocará tierra.

—¿Viene solo? —Interrogó al instante Japón, sin poder ocultar la preocupación.

—Sí —respondió con suavidad, haciendo una involuntaria mueca, similar a la de otros países.

Era el primer caso de ausencia en las últimas tres reuniones y las naciones empezaban a inquietarse. Pues éstas llevaban haciéndose periódicamente desde hace cincuenta años, cuando las representaciones físicas de los países decidieron mantenerse ocultos, de todos, principalmente de sus superiores políticos. Los cuales aún sabían de su existencia.

Para ninguno de ellos había sido fácil esa decisión, principalmente porque eso también los obligaba a mantenerse alejados el mayor tiempo posible de sus tierras. Debían viajar en grupos, los cuales tendían a cambiar cada diez años y perdían por completo la facultad de intervenir en su gobierno, cediéndoles completamente el poder a sus hijos humanos.

Sin embargo no estaban dispuestos a que se repitiera lo ocurrido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y los inicios de la Guerra Fría, cuando secuestraron y experimentaron con varios de ellos; escalofríos recorrían a la mayoría mientras se preguntaban qué habría ocurrido de tardar meses más en decidirse.

Tras varios minutos de incómodo y tenso silencio la reunión dio inicio. El primero en hablar fue Brasil, país que había quedado pendiente el día anterior de dar su reporte sobre la zona de residencia y la actividad de los países con los que mantenía comunicación, en este caso los de habla portuguesa, que pertenecían a otra sección.

La atención de todos estaba centrada en el discurso del sudamericano, sabían que era de vital importancia que se mantuvieran organizados, unidos y sobre todo comunicados. Punto en que había tenido más dificultad en los últimos años, debían inventar nuevas redes de comunicación y aprovechar al máximo las virtudes que tenían como naciones.

Después de varias horas más, donde los países terminaron de dar cuenta sobre sus informes regionales, el proceso de adaptación y los trabajos temporales que realizaban, decidieron dar por terminada la junta. Aún quedaban varios puntos, sobre todo de seguridad y nuevas tecnologías pendientes. Pero la rojiza luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse por las persianas y el leve calor que permanecía pese al aire acondicionado, los jaló a la alberca de la mansión

—Después de todo un poco de diversión no nos hace daño ¿verdad? —apuntó jovial España, abrazando a Italia Romano, que intentaba quitárselo.

—Además es de los pocos momentos que estamos juntos, ve~ —le apoyó Italia Veneciano, mirando directamente al alemán, que solo atinó a sonrojarse y asentir sin poner verdadera atención a las palabras.

—Genial, mi casa es su casa —respondió feliz México anticipándose a cualquier posible negación y señalándole a Argentina donde estaba el reproductor de música. Se dirigió a la cocina, desde donde gritó— además hay cerveza, tequila, vodka y botanitas.

Al grito de vodka Rusia fue con una enorme sonrisa a ayudarle al mexicano a traer las bebidas y botanas. Brasil negó divertido con la cabeza y también les siguió, para ayudarles en lo que fuera necesario. Mientras la música elegida por el argentino y el francés que no se le despegaba, empezó a relajar y poner en ambiente a los presentes.

A los pocos minutos la alberca era el escenario de demostraciones de habilidad acuática por parte de Australia, Francia, Inglaterra y Japón, último que no entendía como es que se vio envuelto en dicho evento, pero como país isla que era no iba a permanecer atrás.

Brasil y Argentina competían en el futbolito que México no sabía tenía, pero entrado apoyaba al brasileño, mientras España vitoreaban cada movimiento del argentino y Romano fungía de arbitro.

China, Rusia veían entretenidos el duelo acuático, mientras comían y bebían, intercambiando por momentos opiniones, sobre algunos movimientos. El ruso disfrutaba del cálido clima que pocas veces podía sentir en sus tierras, por más que China estuviera quejándose de lo molesto que era tanto calor.

Veneciano y Alemania se encontraban recostados en el pasto, cabeza con cabeza, mientras buscaban estrellas en el nublado cielo. Alemania frunció las cejas, ahí había algo extraño, pero el peso del italiano sobre sí lo perturbó al punto de olvidar el nombre. Su rostro se tornó carmesí, sus labios se abrieron intentando unir las ideas, mientras Italia reía, hablando del juego que le proponía al alemán y del que este no entendía.

Alejado del bullicio Estados Unidos tenía la mirada perdida en el mar. Sus brazos estaban recargados en la blanca cerca que dividía la casa de la playa y en la mano izquierda una botella de cerveza se balanceaba distraídamente.

_Ésa sonrisa radiante era falsa, tanto que de haber sabido me habría quedado contigo toda la noche ¿dónde fue que fallé?_

—Lo ves como si quisieras adentrarte en él —murmuró la suave voz de Canadá a su lado. Estados Unidos dio un respingó y volteó a verlo, pese a los años que estuvieron separados aún existía esa conexión única entre ellos, esa que le decía a Alfred no podía mentirle a Matthew.

—Me llama Matt… estoy tan cerca.

—Al, tú sabes por qué se tomó esa decisión, es peligroso que…

—Lo sé, lo sé —le cortó. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, suspiró y le sonrió, intentando que no se preocupara. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que le decía su hermano y sabía que la mayoría estaban en una situación parecida, pero había algo más, un presentimiento, unas ansias enormes por regresar a sus tierras.

Antes de que Canadá pudiera decir algo más, México se puso en medio, colgándose de los hombros de ambos.

—¿Qué hacen hasta acá? No sean amargados _gringillos_ e intégrense —al tiempo que decía eso los jaló.

Entre copas, juegos y bailes, ninguno notó el gradual cambio de temperatura, la rojiza luz que rodeaba a la luna, el mensaje de alerta por parte de uno de sus compañeros y el aviso de la naturaleza, que hace mucho tiempo no era escuchada, pese a sus esfuerzos.

_Odio todo de ti, pero no puedo evitar mirarte y querer saber qué es lo que harás, seguir tus pasos y acompañarte…_

Y solo uno vio, cuando uno de ellos se escabullía y se iba. No le importaron las reglas o las posibles consecuencias, la reacción de los demás, lo único que pensó fue en seguirlo, saber qué iba a hacer, verlo aunque fuera de lejos y ¿por qué no? Fastidiarlo un rato. Con una inocente sonrisa y disimulo también se escabullo fuera de la casa, él no podía saber los líos en que se meterían, pese a todo no se iba a arrepentir de esa decisión, a diferencia de lo mucho que le habría pesado de haberse quedado.

**Notas de autora: **_Gracias, muchas gracias por dar clic y seguirlo leyendo :D_

_Este capítulo me costó crearlo, lo re-escribí fácil tres veces y aún así me deja algo inquieta, valoro mucho su opinión al respecto, díganme con toda confianza qué les parece. Intenté con este capítulo mostrar a los principales personajes que van a salir, basándome, sobre todo en la G-20 más España._

_No tienen idea de lo mucho que agradezco los reviews, los alertas y hasta favoritos, fueron una grata y hermosa sorpresa. Me emocionan, comprometen y estimulan mucho, muchísimo._

_Este capítulo estuvo inspirado principalmente en How to save a life, I hate everything about you, Whispers in the dark (la cual oficialmente amo) y Querer de Chetes. La música es uno de mis motores, así que amaría y agradecería si me recomendaran canciones que les gustaran o creen pueden ir al fic, o simplemente oían en ese momento :D_

_En cuanto a las parejas habrá un poco de todo, de momento ninguna oficial pero sí varias situaciones comprometedoras. ¿Les gustarían adelantos o mejor sorpresa?_

_Mmm creo que de momento es todo, repito cualquier duda, aclaración, punto de vista háganmela saber _

_**Adelantos del próximo capítulo:**_

_Un escalofrío le recorrió, mientras sentía leves punzadas de dolor, no podía ser cierto, eso no le estaba pasando a él._

_México extendió la mano, era irreal, miró a los demás creyendo que estaba soñando ¿era nieve?_

—_Es hora, han empezado a salir, vamos por ellos…_

_Advertencia: el siguiente capítulo no necesariamente va a tener estos fragmentos estructurados de la misma forma. _

_**Repuesta a reviews:**_

_**Criss: **__Muchas gracias por el comentario ^.^ Cierto, cierto, es casi canon, hay muchísima historia entre los dos y para muestra la política del Buen Vecino, donde tuvieron un gran romance XD o eso decía mi profesor de historia *o* jajaja. Saludos :D_

_**kenny: **__Gracias por el review, de las parejas todavía no estoy segura de la definitiva, pero de que va a ver algo de USA con UK, Rusia y México principalmente, lo habrá. Espero que te siga llamando la atención en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco más de acción._

_**jack90155: **__Gracias por vuestras palabras, el USA/UK/USA es una linda pareja, pero los personajes son anarquistas D:, igual que mi historia, así que habrá que ver como se va desenvolviendo la situación y con quien quedan mejor estos chicos. Espero que este segundo capi te agrade _

_**Alek: **__Hi y graxx n.n, de tu petición no lo sé, no prometo nada, igual pongo una advertencia si se da el caso. Y pues intenté que este capi fuera más largo, espero te siga gustando =)_

Y creo que ahora sí es todo, amm, ¿reviews? En serio me inspiran y amo leerlos, si la respuesta a alguno no llegó me avisan, por favor. Saludos. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tras la segunda guerra mundial decidieron ocultarse, más de cincuenta años después unos seres los forzarán a salir, las naciones son su objetivo. Ahora la batalla por el mundo está por iniciar…**_

**I need a hero**

_Buscan la vida, tomar el control total de cada uno de ellos…_

Son seres antropomorfos, representaciones físicas de las naciones. Son los países y como tales tienen la capacidad de recurrir a la naturaleza, volverse uno con sus tierras y dominarlas. Todo los conforma, su cultura, tradiciones, creencia, política, población; lo bueno y lo malo…

Es por ello que eran su objetivo.

Un ataque por parte de los "seres" a las respectivas poblaciones solo sería un desperdicio de recursos, un atentado a sus intereses, pues la energía de las personas para ellos era su principal alimento, lo que buscaban en esa dimensión.

Una vez que se hicieran del control de cada nación, estarían más cerca de regresar a lo que antes fueron, aquella grandeza venerada y admirada.

—Nuestra meta es romper su voluntad, quebrantar sus espíritus, hacernos del control total —fueron las palabras que "Alfa" les dijo a sus compañeros—. Recuerden la misión, hay que hacer lo que sea necesario para someterlos, aunque existan pérdidas, somos nosotros los que tenemos la ventaja.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de fuerza, eran un rugido violento y feroz, llenas de la determinación que solo la cercana muerte les podía dar. No iban a permitir su extinción, así tuvieran que pasar por encima de otra raza.

Se giró y una retorcida sonrisa se dibujo en sus afiladas facciones. Miró el grisáceo cielo, esperando la señal, un brillo lascivo apareció en sus ojos cuando una rojiza luz rodeó la apenas distinguible luna. El segundo paso estaba en curso.

—¡Ya han empezado a salir, vamos por ellos!

O-o-o

_El llamado era cada vez más fuerte, estaba tan cerca… tenía que ir, algo dentro de sí le decía que lo que estaba por pasar iba a doler y su gente lo necesitaría._

Se recargó en la pared y se fue deslizando con suavidad, mantenía la vista fija en el improvisado maletín que tenía sobre la cama. Cerró los puños y respiró profundo, sabía que estaba por cometer una estupidez, un acto impulsivo e irreflexivo. Algo digno de él, dirían: "de su estúpida idea de ser el 'héroe', de su egocéntrica e inmadura forma de ser". Casi podía oír la voz de Inglaterra reprendiéndolo; nuevamente el esmeralda reproche, las agudas y frías palabras.

Sin embargo algo dentro de él, algo que iba más allá de su razonamiento lo llamaba, era diferente a otras ocasiones. No era un tonto deseo, era un aviso, podría jurarlo. En su rubia cabeza se estaba llevando acabo un debate, quedarse o irse, avisar o no hacerlo, incluso visualizaba las posibles consecuencias, la molestia de las demás naciones… aunque de cierta forma siempre estaban disgustados con él.

Respiró profundamente en repetidas ocasiones, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. La ansiedad y los nervios pudieron más con él, se puso de pie y se fue al balcón de su habitación, necesitaba sentir el aire en su cara. Nuevamente su vista se posó en el mar, a últimas fechas ejercía una fuerte atracción, levantó la mirada y abrió la boca sorprendido, ¿qué diablos rodeaba a luna?

Un escalofrío le recorrió ante la rojiza luz que rodeaba el plateado satélite y su mal presentimiento se acentuó, como si algo dentro de sí se hundiera. Sin dudarlo se fue directamente a su maletín, revisó su contenido y dejó un mensaje en el tocador. No era muy creyente de los avisos o señales, pero aunque no lo admitiera sí era paranoico e impulsivo. No necesitaba más para saber qué hacer, él se iba.

Abrió la puerta y se topó de frente con alguien que no esperaba, por un momento pensó que lo detendría, pues la nación frente a él lucía aburrido, pese a la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—Veo que al fin te has decidido.

Estados Unidos iba a responder, pero la atención de su interlocutor no estaba centrada en él, tenía la mirada fija en la dama de plata y el rojizo velo que la acompañaba. La sonrisa disminuyo gradualmente, sin llegar a desaparecer; entrecerró imperceptiblemente los ojos y aunque no pudiera explicarlo con total claridad, supo que los días que se aproximaban serían oscuros.

_Alguna vez alguien les dijo que la felicidad no existía, solo momentos felices y la belleza de ellos radicaba en lo efímero y eternos que éstos podían ser._

La luz del sol se filtró por los ventanales, iluminando con esplendor la estancia, a diferencia del día anterior y pese a los resplandecientes rayos solares, la temperatura había descendido varios grados.

México parpadeó mirando a su alrededor, haciendo un esfuerzo por ubicar en qué parte de la casa estaba. Se giró y cayó de bruces al suelo, con un seco golpe.

—¡ Ah cabrón! —exclamó, sobándose la cabeza. Al menos ya sabía que estaba en la sala y acababa de caer de uno de los sofás. Algunas exclamaciones ahogadas le llegaron desde otros puntos, reprochándole su escandalosa forma de despertar.

Les insultó y se puso ruidosamente de pie, joder, que no recordaba haber tomado tanto para tener esa fastidiosa sensación de cruda. Bostezó escandalosamente y estaba por dar el paso cuando un cojín se estrelló contra su cara. Lo tomó mientras caía y con fuerza se lo regresó a quién se lo había aventado, impactándolo en el centro del estómago.

—¡Che, no jodáis boludo! Que quiero dormir —replicó la voz apenas ahogada del argentino. Sin embargo sus dormilonas intenciones se vieron reprimidas cuando empezó una guerra de arrojarse objetos con el mexicano. A los pocos minutos se les unió Brasil y España que también fueron impactados el primero por un adorno de plástico y el segundo rociado por el agua de una de los floreros.

Las carcajadas despertaron a los italianos, los cuales y más por el deseo de Veneciano terminaron uniéndose a la contienda.

—¡Basta!

El grito de Alemania los dejó congelados en su lugar, con las reprimidas intenciones de arrojar el objeto que tenían en la mano o recibiendo el impacto, a un paso de caer al suelo. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, por la seria y molesta expresión.

—Llegó un comunicado de Grecia-san, Turquía-san está con él… herido... no sabemos qué lo atacó, esperará a que despierte para saber qué pasó —explicó Japón, en un suave susurro, ante cada pausa cerró los ojos y al terminar miró a los demás.

—¿Pero qué signos tenía? —preguntó al instante España.

—Eso, amores, es lo que nosotros nos preguntamos, Grecia no tenía idea —respondió Francia.

—¿Venía solo? —cuestionó Argentina.

—Eso parece.

Un breve silencio inundó la sala, México lo aprovechó para concentrarse en la búsqueda de India, de lejos alcanzó a percibir el ruido de la televisión, pero no lo distrajo.

—India ya llegó... Sólo que está en Quintana Roo —ante la mirada de los demás, rápidamente agregó—, pero por lo visto, se dirige hacía acá... Después de todo me siente.

Lo último lo dijo en un quedo susurro, dado que como naciones eran capaz de sentir si la representación de la tierra a la que llegaban estaba y dónde es que se encontraba.

—¿Creen que pueda saber algo? —Romano, fue el que manifestó en voz alta lo que varios pensaban.

—Tal vez, por algo se retrasó ¿no?

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos…

—Bien, pues habrá que continuar para poder enviar los reportes a las otras secciones —propuso Alemania, tocándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

—Les hablaré a los que faltan —mientras lo decía Inglaterra se movió hacía la salida, pero la exaltada voz de México lo detuvo.

—Vale madres, ellos no están aquí... —la mirada de todos se centró en él, por lo que respondió a las mudas preguntas— están en Michoacán y se dirigen al norte.

—A Estados Unidos —murmuró Canadá, su suave voz alcanzó a ser escuchada por Francia que al instante lo cuestionó— algo mencionó ayer, sus tierras lo llamaban...

—Maldita sea, a todos nos pasa y no corremos a ellas —repuso Inglaterra sumamente molesto.

—Vamos por ellos —dijo Australia después de varios minutos de silencio, encogiéndose de hombros. —Por lo visto, él no lo va a detener, ya lo habría hecho, será mejor alcanzarlos antes de que algo más pase.

Ante el asentimiento general, se organizaron por grupos. México, Inglaterra, Francia y Canadá irían al norte, mientras los demás esperarían en Acapulco su regreso, continuando con otros puntos de la junta, como la organización y repartición de labores.

**Notas de autora:** Gracias por leer :D

Hi, ya tenía la mitad de este capítulo desde la semana pasada, pero entre la facultad, las tareas y... querer extender el capítulo para poner los "adelantos" me tardé más, por ello opté por no poner dos, los cuáles saldrán en el siguiente capí. que ya empecé :) Creo que es mejor actualización continúa aunque los capítulos no sean algo largos o ¿cómo prefieren?

La canción Time is running out de Muse, fue muy inspiradora, además de que me gustó mucho, le dio más camino al fic, por lo que las canciones mencionadas son una pista para lo que puede venir más adelante ;)

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los alertas, son mi inspiración y motivan mucho, mucho. De paso les comento que mí desea platicar y fangirlear sobre Hetalia * o * y los fanfics por lo que dejo mi msn: jspt8 (arroba) hotmail. com y mi Twitter Itaichigo, a los que deseen agregarme * hace ojitos x'D*

Saludos ;)

_**Adelantos del próximo capítulo:**_

_Un escalofrío le recorrió, mientras sentía leves punzadas de dolor, no podía ser cierto, eso no le estaba pasando a él._

_México extendió la mano, era irreal, miró a los demás creyendo que estaba soñando ¿era nieve?_

_Compartían buenos y malos momentos..., pero siempre había estado ahí para él, aunque este no compartiera los mismos sentimientos._

_Advertencia: el siguiente capítulo no necesariamente va a tener estos fragmentos estructurados de la misma forma. _

_**Publicidad x'D**: Véase anuncio de otros de mis fics: "Basada en la época de Salem, Windy Darkness explica por qué Alfred no es capaz de ver cosas sobre naturales, pero aún así les teme"  
><em>


End file.
